Collapsible displays have become increasingly popular with exhibitors due to the fact that they may be readily assembled and disassembled, and can be stored in shipping cases for transportation from one location to another. In general, such displays comprise a series of components, primarily in the form of panels, which when assembled form a display booth. Such displays come in various sizes ranging from so-called tabletop displays to floor supported displays which are of normal room height. By having a series of interconnected panels, the displays may take different shapes so as to accommodate the display to the space available or to the particular needs of the exhibitors.
A popular type of display currently in use comprises a series of modular panels formed from laminated sheet material, the panels being framed in aluminum, usually in the form of channel-shaped members which engage the edges of the panel forming sheet material. The panels are normally hinged together using conventional metal hinges. Many exhibitors have, however, objected to displays of this character in that the protective aluminum framing along the abutting side edges of adjacent panels interrupts the continuity of the display and its colorscheme by dividing the display into a series of discrete and readily discernable panels. While various efforts have hitherto been made to eliminate the metallic borders and conventional hinges, as by utilizing fabric or plastic hinges, these expedients have not been very successful due to the lack of stability of the hinge forming materials which, in turn, decrease the stability of the entire display. In many instances, the lack of firm support for the panels along the hinge lines result in warping or bowing of the panels, and in addition the resultant hinge lines are often unattractive and detract from the appearance of the display.
In contrast to the foregoing, the present invention provides a unique system of articulated display panels which effectively eliminates the difficulties experienced with prior art panel systems and at the same time provides an extremely attractive and versatile display.